1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat-panel display apparatus equipped with a flat display panel where self-luminous pixels are arranged between opposing substrates, and more particularly to a display apparatus in which schemes for efficiently radiating heat from a display panel are employed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Self-luminous flat display panels include a plasma display panel (hereinafter referred to as a “PDP”), a field emission display panel, an organic electroluminescence panel, and an LED display panel structured by arranging LEDs in two-dimensional form.
In display apparatuses equipped with these self-luminous flat display panels, there are employed schemes for efficiently radiating heat from such a panel. Since PDPs generate particularly high heat, a chassis member made of metal (usually aluminum) is generally provided at the back of a PDP in a display apparatus equipped with the PDP, and the PDP and the chassis member are bonded together by a bonding member (heat conductive member) having adhesion. Heat generated at the PDP is conducted to the chassis member, and then radiated outside the apparatus, using a fan or the like.
Usually, a resin composition such as acrylic, urethane, or silicon is molded into a sheet-shaped or tape-shaped heat conductive member, which is used to bond the PDP as a display panel and the chassis member together. At this time, air bubbles come in between the heat conductive member and the PDP or between the heat conductive member and the chassis member, thus reducing the adhesion between the heat conductive member and the PDP or between the heat conductive member and the chassis member and reducing the heat conductivity. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-11402 proposes a heat conductive sheet having a plurality of grooves for releasing air so as not to produce air bubbles at the time of bonding. There is known a technique for further lessening a bond area and enhancing recycling performance in order to lessen the amount of usage of the heat conductive member for cost reduction as well as reducing the incorporation of air bubbles described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-333904, which discloses that the back of a PDP and a metallic (aluminum) chassis member are bonded together through a plurality of heat conductive adhesives shaped like lines and heat generated at the PDP is conducted to the chassis member through the adhesives to be radiated.
The heat conductive member is required to be able to absorb the difference in thermal expansion coefficient between the glass panel of the PDP and the chassis member. For this reason, the breaking elongation of the heat conductive member is usually 50% or more for example as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-277185.